


Mitsuki's Good Intention

by LollipopHime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Iori's birthday, M/M, No Smut, sillly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopHime/pseuds/LollipopHime
Summary: Mitsuki hires a harem of men for Iori on his Birthday
Relationships: All/Izumi Iori, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 23





	Mitsuki's Good Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people, Kenar here with a quick silly story that was written on a whim. It was published on wattpad before but not Ao3 so here you go, enjoy!

"Welcome home, Iori!"

Mitsuki quickly runs downstairs to greet his brother who just got home from the university. Tomorrow is Iori's birthday and he is turning 21. Iori has been doing really well in terms of keeping up with his studies but there is one thing Mitsuki is really worried about.

Iori has never managed to make friends with anyone. The younger brother said he doesn't need any, but is that really the truth? Mitsuki just can't seem to agree. So tomorrow, he is doing something extra special for little Iori.

"Make sure you come home by 3PM tomorrow, okay?" Mitsuki instructed. Iori nods before excusing himself to take a shower.

The next day, Iori comes back home expecting a sweet smell of a cake his Nii-San bakes. He does that every year. Well, this year, once he steps into the house and closes the door behind him, he is met with 5 good looking men come dashing towards him.

"OH! Our prince is here!" The man with blond hair bends on one knee, takes Iori's hand and plants a little kiss on it. "HELlo I am Rokuya Nagi! I shall be your prince for tonight"

Iori quickly retracts his hands and takes two steps backwards in surprise. He then feels two hands grabbing his shoulders. When he looks up to see who, he is met with a wink from a man wearing squared glasses. "You made him uncomfortable, Nagi" The man proceeds to take a hold of Iori's chin and pulls it closer to his face. "Onii-san will make you feel better"

"Yama-san that's not fair!" Next comes a boy with light blue hair. He seems to be about the same age as Iori. The boy pulls Iori away from Yamato. "Hey, Iorin. Call me Tamaki. Tell me you love Osama Pudding"

Iori's mind is totally blown. He is thinking _JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!? WHY ARE THESE MEN TOUCHING ME!?!_

"Tamaki-kun!" A man with very light purplish-white hair runs forward and shoves Tamaki away with full force. He bows to Iori. "I'm sorry about that Iori-kun...umm ano...my name is Osaka Sougo. If you pick me tonight, please be gentle okay?"

_Pick me?!?_ Iori's head is spinning. Before he can sort out his thought process, the last boy runs to hug him from behind. "Iori~~~~!" The red-haired boy pulls away from the hug and gives Iori his sweet killer smile. "Nanase Riku! Let's be friends!" Riku holds out his hand for Iori to shake. The university student is of course not in the mood for that. He looks around left and right hoping to find the one person he is looking for.

"Are you looking for Mitsu, boy?" Yamato went to touch Iori's shoulder. "He's left a note for you in the kitchen"

Iori doesn't know what to do so he runs away to the kitchen.

"Iori is not cute at all" Riku pouts because Iori refused to shake hands with him.

"So it's just 4 of us trying to get him then fufufu" Sougo's dark aura is starting to expand.

"Ah! Sougo-san you're mean! I never said I'm going to lose!" Riku keeps pouting.

The horror shown on Iori's face once he read the note is priceless.

Iori,

I just can't get over the fact that you don't have any friends. And you know, friendship can't really be bought so instead I hired some good-looking men for you to spend time with. I hope you have a good dream tonight!

Ps. cake is ready. Those men will prepare it for you <3

Mitsuki

"What's taking you so long?"

Tamaki startles Iori, making him drop the note. "T-this can't be happening..." Iori slowly turns his head to see 5 men staring at him. Nagi skips forward and pulls Iori arm "Let's go sit on the couch and enjoy some bonding time!"

Nagi is powerful despite his charming look. Iori fails to resist the force. Soon, he finds himself on the couch with 5 men surrounding him. Riku and Sougo sit right next to Iori's sides and take hold of his arms. Yamato stands behind Iori and gives him a neck massage. Nagi and Tamaki are on the floor holding Iori's legs.

Riku pulls Iori's arm "Ne, give me some attention. Why are you not looking at me?" Riku gives Iori his puppy eyes and now Iori can't resist looking at them. "C-cute" He actually said the word and Riku is over the moon.

Iori then feels like his left arm bone is broken as he is pulled from another side. "Excuse me but did I mention that my name is Osaka Sougo? I can provide you with anything from a private jet plane to a whole island." Sougo speaks softly before pulling out a screwdriver from who knows where. His tone of voice completely changes "Most importantly my SM play is top notch" His dark aura fills the whole room.

"NO!" Nagi quickly pushes Sougo away to save everyone's lives. "TAMAKI PLEASE bring CAKE" He then replaces Sougo's position. "Now my prince, it's time for us to enjoy ourselves"

"I'm out" Yamato lets out a big yawn and stops the massage. "You guys are too competitive. Onii-San wants to go have a nap" He then flops onto another couch and prepares to sleep. "Ichi, if you want to have fun, bring me a beer and we'll talk"

Tamaki brings out the vanilla cake with pink icing and sets it on the table. He is another one who doesn't care about getting Iori's attention today. Mitsuki is paying him with 25 Ousama pudding so he agrees to take the job.

Dark Sougo and Nagi cannot settle down about who gets Iori so they challenge each other to a fight. Good thing they take it outside in the garden otherwise things would be completely destroyed. Nagi uses his martial arts while Sougo has the ability to turn anything including garden plants into weapons.

So the only one left clinging to Iori is Riku.

"Yay Iori is all mine!" Riku beams. He shuffles even closer to the young boy and rests his head on Iori's chest. His legs are on top of Iori's thighs. Iori can probably easily push Riku away and run but somehow, he doesn't want to do it. Riku is like a cute little plush he cuddles when he goes to bed.

Iori swallowed and clear his throat "Ahem" He looks away without to hide his blushing face. "W-why don't we...have some cake, Nanase-san?"

Riku's puppy eyes are even more sparkly now. "UWAAAAAH" Riku runs off to call everyone in. The handsome men sets the candles on the cake and sings the boy his happy birthday. To Iori's surprise, Mitsuki quickly rushes downstairs to join in the moment. _Oh so Nii-San is home all along._

"HAPPY BIRYHDAY IORI!"

After that everyone resumes what they were doing. Mitsuki now joins Iori on the couch. Riku cuts out a piece of cake before sitting down where he was. He cut a smaller piece on the fork and turns to Iori "Say ahhhh"

Iori eats the piece of cake saying it's because Riku puts it so close to his mouth that he had to act so it won't drop. "I'm glad you enjoy my birthday present Iori!" Mitsuki slaps Iori's shoulder feeling very proud.

"I'm NOT enjoying it Nii-san" Iori quickly snaps and denies before he starts muttering under his breath

"Thank you, Nii-san"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments!!! <3 Kudos are much appreciated!!! ^o^  
> I'm on twitter as @kenarkrsun feel free to dm me ^^


End file.
